Dragonfable: Beacon's Hero
by Battle99991
Summary: It was quite unexpected for the Hero to tackle a quest like this. Even with all the experience he has gathered throughout his adventures, this storyline has caught him off guard for being something he has never faced before. Will he prevail and adapt to the story, or will he just be flustered by it? Who knows? Cause he sure doesn't. (Rewrite of Dragonfable: Remnants of the Future)
1. Introduction

**There's only three notes to say about this:**

 **-The Hero will not have a name. Instead, he'll always be referred to as "The Hero". Sure, it's a male character and I could go with a basic name, but still.  
-For this fanfiction, The Hero has the ability to switch classes anytime. Similar to Erza's Requip Magic from Fairy Tail.  
-This time, classes and abilities will NOT be bolded.**

* * *

 **The Hero's POV**

It's a beautiful day outside in the town of Falconreach. Even though people are still trying to repair buildings after the attack from Caitiff, the citizens are making more progress than usual. So much so that the inn was fully renovated from top to bottom, better than its previous version.

The Hero met up with Ash Dragonblade just outside the inn entrance, wondering what kind of quests are available this week. Probably just the basics like fetch quests, maze quests, or boss quests, but he was hoping for more quests relating to the Rose and the Thorns.

The list Ash was carrying was pretty big; it was not too big, but it was also just slightly above the average size of a quest list.

"So Ash, any quests?" The Hero asked.

Ash was about to answer the question, but just looking at the Hero, he could tell that he was unable to get any sleep last night.

"Hero, you okay? You look more tired than usual." Ash pointed out.

"Yeah. Had to stay up the night just to look for some stupid compass." The Hero responded, as he pulled out Lansezeur's Compass. "And all I got out of all of that was a basic Rose helmet. Definitely not the greatest quest I've done for the week."

"Yeesh." Ash said in slight disgust.

"Look, just tell me what quests I have to do so I could get some sleep." The Hero said as his eyes blinked slowly.

Ash went over the list and started saying them to the Hero. "Well, the outskirts of Falconreach are littered with Frogzards and Sneevils-"

"Scratch that. Are there any **significant** quests that I have to do?" The Hero corrected.

"Well if that's the case." Ash said as he pocketed the list he was reading and pulled a new list out. It wasn't really a list per say but just a small piece of paper that looked like it only contained one or two tasks.

"What does it say?" The Hero asked.

"It's just something from Cysero. All he just asked is if you could meet him at his store." Ash read.

"That's it?" The Hero asked.

"Pretty much." Ash responded.

"Alright, I'll go then." The Hero sighed as he walked away from Ash and towards Cysero's shop.

Walking a few paces east, the Hero reached Cysero's store, stood in front, and started knocking on the door numerous times. Although he did this for the past minute, his knocks were pretty weak due to how tired he was.

"Cysero." The Hero mumbled while still knocking on his door. "I know you're in there."

"In where?" A voice asked.

The Hero made a quick turn, only to see Cysero standing two feet in front of his face. He jumped back, lost his balance, and landed butt first on the ground. It was quite annoying, but it seemed that the Hero was able to be a bit more awake than before. He looked up and saw Cysero looking down on him while seeing that same creepy smile, as if it was plastered on his face for the past 10 years.

"Cysero, please don't sneak up on me like that…" The Hero sighed as he picked himself up.

"Hey! At least it kind of woke you up right?" Cysero pointed out.

"Sure, you could say that." The Hero rolled his eyes. "So, what did you need help with?"

"Come inside and I'll show you." Cysero responded while entering his store.

The Hero followed shortly after and shut the door behind him. As he entered, he immediately noticed Cysero's phone box sitting in the middle of the room with numerous tools beside it. Just looking at the box made the Hero glare at Cysero for what he's being dragged into.

"Not this thing again." The Hero said.

"Oh yes this thing again!" Cysero said. "As you can see from the tools beside the box, I'm having trouble trying to fix this thing. Considering you have some knowledge when it comes to technomancy, I thought you could help me fix this thing."

"And what do you plan on doing with the box once it's done?" The Hero asked.

"Who knows? I'll just have it on standby in case you need it for something." Cysero answered.

"So probably never." The Hero said.

"We can question usage later. See if you can head inside and help fix the mainframe while I go fix the outer frame." Cysero said.

"Sure." The Hero said while swapping into his Technomancerarmor.

"Though before you head in." Cysero said.

As the Hero was about to enter the phone box, he turned around to see Cysero splash a giant bucket of water straight at his face. The following splash of water caused the Hero to widen his eyes in shock and discomfort. That shock and discomfort immediately turned into rage as the Hero clenched his teeth and glared at Cysero once again.

"Okay, what was **that** for?!" The Hero asked.

"To keep you **fully** awake. I can't let you work 20% asleep, now can I?" Cysero asked.

"You could've at least warned me!" The Hero said.

"Technically, surprises can make someone more awake than usual." Cysero pointed out.

To be fair, Cysero was right there. It shocked the Hero at first, but he was able to wake himself up even further. He took a deep breath, shook off some water on his body, and entered the phone box while getting his screwdriver ready.

The Hero approached the main control panel, opened the side, and started inspecting the main module. Just looking at it, he immediately noticed all the problems with it: The wires were tangled and bent, and for some reason, there are two pieces of bacon and fish sticking on the surface. It was easy to tell that Cysero was the main cause of this.

It wasn't that big of a problem for the Hero though. All he had to do was replace the module with a new one, which was conveniently right beside him as a backup. Using his screwdriver, the Hero removed the module and placed the new module inside. He connected the wires, closed the side, and screwed the panel firmly shut.

"Easy." The Hero said while dusting his hands. "Now let's see how Cysero is faring."

Though just as he was about to exit the box, the Hero noticed sparks coming out of the panel he just fixed. The sparks then enveloped the walls of the box as if it was being activated, which looked like the case since the walls were slowly fading out of existence. Before he knew it, both the box and himself teleported out of Cysero's room.

Because the box was now, from what the Hero sees, travelling through time, he tried running towards the safety bar as the box started to vibrate vigorously. Unfortunately he was a tad bit too late and started getting thrown around the room as if he was a rag doll.

The Hero was being tossed around the whole interior of the box back and forth for the past five minutes to the point where he was about to lose brain cells due to the many times his head was being smashed towards the walls. Before he knew it, the box came to a complete halt and dropped him flat on the ground.

Even with all of that, the Hero was able to recover thanks to Technomancer's Magnetic Resonance Protocol.

"Well, that happened." The Hero thought while shaking his head.

The Hero walked towards the exit and opened the doors. As expected, he did not appear in Cysero's tower anymore since he knew the box was going to transport him somewhere. What he didn't expect was to be surrounded by a giant forest he has never seen before. The forest he was in was more green and open compared to the likes of Rosewood and Surewould Forest.

Curious to see where he was, the Hero went inside and tried looking at the module to see where he was exactly located. What surprised him however, was that the location was labelled " _Unknown_ ". Even the region location was labelled **"** _Unknown_ **"**.

"Geez, this place must be really out of the map then if even Cysero hasn't registered this area." The Hero thought. "Best get out of here while I still can."

The Hero walked towards the module and started changing the destination back to Falconreach. Because this was unfamiliar territory, he really wanted to get out as soon as possible in hopes he doesn't encounter anything too powerful.

As he was getting the machine ready however, he felt the box shake for a moment as if something was trying to force itself in. The Hero swapped into his Soulweaver class to see exactly was outside via soul scrying, but for some reason he was unable to find a single trace of a soul.

"Odd?" The Hero thought.

He had to go outside and check it out. Walking towards the entrance, the Hero swapped into his TimeKiller and got both of his Ratchet Bows ready.

He took a deep breath and kicked the door open, causing whatever was blocking the door to get tossed a few feet backwards. As the monster was trying to get off the ground, the Hero used this chance to see what exactly this thing was.

From the looks of it, it was just a black bear with odd bone-like armor surrounding its body. Odd since this was something the Hero has never seen before. But it did not matter as the Hero just aimed his Ratchet Bow and shot one single laser straight at the bear's head, killing it instantly.

As the bear laid limp on the ground, it slowly disintegrated into dust, leaving the Hero all by himself.

"Okay, now I should probably head back." The Hero thought while turning back towards the phone box.

But as he was entering the box, he heard something from a distance. It was not any monster, but rather, gunfire. Perhaps there's civilization near where the Hero was currently at. Listening even more, he noticed the gunfire was getting more and more closer to his location, approximately 50 meters from where he is standing.

Instead of just entering the phone booth, the Hero decided to stay put and hear what exactly the noise was. However, where he met the source of the gunfire, it wasn't straight ahead, but rather right above him which was rare to see in his eyes. Was it some kind of airship firing from above or was a person just shooting their weapon just above him?

Before he could question, a person from the sky rolled directly towards the Hero. However, this same person miscalculated and tumbled towards him, causing the both of them to crash towards the phone booth. The two bounced off the door and landed face first on the ground. The Hero stood up and shook his dazed head to see exactly who crashed into him.

The person lying in front of the Hero was quite a new face. She was wearing a black blouse as the main piece of clothing, but it appears her signature accessory was a white hooded cape that was currently covering her head. As for features on the body, she was average height, average build, had red hair, and notable silver eyes. He also noticed the girl looked like a teenager around the age of 18 to 20.

"God, I thought I had that landing…" The girl mumbled as she shook her head in recovery.


	2. Meet Up (Introduction Arc)

**The Hero's POV**

The girl in the white hood just laid kneeling on the floor while still recovering from her little accident just a few seconds ago. Of course being the person he is, the Hero decided to give her a helping hand.

"Hey are you okay? That was a quite a fall you had there." The Hero asked.

"What?" The girl said as she looked around to see who said that. She looked up and immediately saw the Hero standing in front of her. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

The girl extended her hand towards the Hero and stood up thanks to his help. While standing up, the girl took off her while hood to show even more of her red hair.

"I'm surprised you didn't see me, considering you basically fell face first towards me." The Hero said.

"Wait, I crashed into you when I was landing?" The girl asked frantically.

"Yes. Yes you did." The Hero said. Looking closer at the girl, the Hero knew she was a bit distressed at what happened. "Hey, it's okay. I wasn't that bad anyways."

"I know, I was just a bit concerned and all. Sometimes it's best to be cautious." The girl said.

"Don't sweat it. Everything's fine." The Hero said.

That said, the girl just sighed in relief.

"Anyways, with that out of the way, it seems you must be my partner for now on." The girl said.

"Wait what?" The Hero asked.

This was quite confusing. This girl, who just happened to fall out of the sky, is now calling the Hero her "partner". Parther? For what? It also didn't help the fact that even after falling from a height that big, she would just change topics immediately, much to his confusion.

"You know, partners for the initiation. Didn't Ozpin mention this in the beginning?" The girl asked.

That answer just brought even more questions to the Hero. What is this initiation this girl is talking about? Who is this Ozpin person? What does all of this have to do with her falling from the sky?

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." The Hero responded.

"You're not part of Beacon's initiation?" The girl asked.

"No. I'm just here." The Hero answered.

"Oh! So you're just a sightseer who happened to stumble upon this place?" The girl asked.

Looks like the Hero didn't have to think of an excuse after all.

"Yeah. I was just exploring for a bit and it seems that I just lost track of direction." The Hero said.

"Strange that would happen. Though if you want, I could show you the way to Beacon Academy so you can get out." The girl said.

"I don't think that's necessary. I want to travel a bit more." The Hero said.

"Are you sure? This place is infested with Grimm." The girl said.

"I mean from the looks of it, I think I could handle myself." The Hero said while glancing at the disintegrating bear he just killed.

"Nevermind then. I guess you're not the ordinary sightseer." The girl said.

Even though the girl was impressed that the Hero was able to defend himself, which is pretty uncommon for the average sightseer, there was still something bugging her from his perspective. Namely the odd vintage phone booth resting right behind the Hero.

"So what's with the phone booth? Last I checked, phone booths aren't something you would see in a forest." The girl asked.

Now the Hero was wondering whether or not he should tell the girl about the time travelling phone booth, as that's something that could be used terribly in the wrong hands. Not to mention, it's something that only the people in Falconreach know of. Even the Rose has no idea this thing exists. So instead of just exposition dumping the girl, the Hero decided to keep it a secret.

"Telling from the state of the booth, it must be an old landmark. Kind of like a relic of the past. I stumbled upon it when passing by." The Hero said.

"If you put it like that, maybe you're right." The girl said.

"My God she actually bought it." The Hero thought.

"Let me get this straight, if you're just a sightseer, then that means I still need to find a partner." The girl said.

"Maybe…" The Hero thought for a moment. As he was thinking however, he noticed someone walking a few meters away from him near the side. "How about him?"

"Who?" The girl asked.

"That guy." The Hero said while pointing at the guy he glanced at.

This guy looked slightly older than the girl the Hero was talking to, as if he was 19 or 20 rather than 18. He wore gray and black clothing while also having a red tattered cloak behind him. He had black spiky hair while having dull red eyes. He also had a cool looking sword behind his hips which was quite impressive in design from the Hero's perspective.

"What are you waiting for? Go meet up with him before he runs off." The Hero said.

"Thanks?" The girl hesitantly said. "Though you're not going to come?"

"You said this was an initiation correct?" The Hero asked.

"Yeah?" The girl said.

'Well I can't really come with you. I am considered outside help, which would be cheating if you think about it." The Hero pointed out.

"Right. Forgot about that." The girl responded.

The girl ran towards the man the Hero directed to her. Well, that was until she decided to run back to the Hero for some odd reason.

"Before you go, I haven't gotten your name after our lengthy conversation. Mind if I know? You know, for future reference." The girl asked.

"Just call me the Hero." He responded.

"Hero? Just the Hero?" The girl asked.

"It's what my friends call me. So I thought it should suffice." The Hero responded.

"I could question it, but I have an initiation to do. Maybe if we meet up next time, you could tell me why." The girl said.

"Sure thing." The Hero said.

"Thanks." The girl said. "By the way, the name's Summer Rose. I hope we meet again."

"I could say the same Summer." The Hero said while gesturing his fingers as if he was saying farewell.

With that said, Summer smiled as a response, ran towards the man once more, and left the Hero all by himself. From a distance, the Hero saw that the interactions between the man and Summer went pretty well since they just departed together pretty fast.

The Hero could just head back to the phone booth and depart to Falconreach, but there was something about this place that seemed to catch his attention. Perhaps it was his curiosity to explore this place even more knowing that the monsters don't seem that dangerous. Though he can't just leave the phone booth unattended, nor can he memorized where exactly he left it.

Instead, the Hero decided to just relocate it somewhere where monsters won't reach it. Just looking forward, all he saw was a gigantic plateau that was over the huge field of trees, which was the perfect place the Hero was looking for. He jumped inside the phone booth, tweaked the coordinates thanks to some basic directions on the module and started teleporting towards the plateau he was just looking at.

In a flash, the Hero opened the door and found himself standing on top of the plateau.

"Now it's safe for me to explore a bit." The Hero said.

Looking at the edge of the plateau, the Hero swapped into his Riftwalker class and opened up two rift portals: one in front of him, and another at the bottom of the plateau. He jumped into the portal and appeared right below the plateau. Now at the bottom, the Hero swapped into his Warrior class and started walking back into the forest, which was half a kilometer in front of him. It was a lengthy walk, but he was able to reach the forest.

While the Hero was walking in the forest, he heard numerous gun muzzles from what he presumes must be the remaining initiates in this so called "Beacon Academy" Summer was talking about earlier. Although the Hero really wanted to avoid as much of them as possible due to interfering with their initiation, he was still curious to meet up with more people and lear more about the place he was currently in.

As expected in a forest this big, the Hero was expecting to encounter at least some monsters, but it seems these initiates have it under control. It kind of bugged the Hero as it was a pretty boring stroll, but it was also refreshing since he didn't have to fight a monster every corner, something most quests tend to have.

Well, except until now.

The Hero turned around and noticed two wolf creatures stalking behind him. For some reason, these wolves have a similar design to the bear he fought a few moments back, both having black fur and bone-like armor surrounding the head and main body parts.

As the Hero readied his Longsword, one of the wolves lunged towards him with both claws ready. It was pretty predictable and the Hero just side-stepped out of the way only to counter with a clean swing that sliced the wolf's arm off. Turning towards the fallen wolf, the Hero swung his sword twice towards its back to the point where he was able to slice the wolf vertically in half.

Turning towards the last wolf, the Hero immediately grabbed a dagger out of his inventory and threw it straight towards one of the wolf's eye. The dagger implanted itself into the eye socket, causing the wolf to howl in agony. Using this chance, the Hero dashed in and sweep kicked the wolf's legs to make it fall towards the ground. As the wolf was falling midway through, the Hero quickly went underneath it and powerfully swung his sword to the point where he bisected the wolf.

The two dead wolves laid dead on the ground and were left to disintegrate into dust. The Hero walked towards one of the piles of dust, grabbed the dagger he threw earlier. and stored it in his inventory.

"That was easier than expected." The Hero mumbled.

All of a sudden, the Hero heard the bush behind him rustle. He turned towards the noise and raised up his Longsword once more. Out of the bush appeared another wolf, only this time, it was much bigger than before. It was towering over the Hero while also having more bone armor surrounding its body, implying it must be a more evolved version of the wolf he just defeated.

The gigantic wolf ran towards the Hero with both claws swinging towards him. Again, it was so predictable, the Hero just parried the two attacks with his sword. However, the wolf quickly lunged towards him with its jaw and snatched his Longsword out of his hands. With the Hero disarmed, the wolf punched him and sent him flying towards a nearby tree.

The Hero stood up from the impact and rolled towards his sword. Immediately grabbing his Longsword, he parried an incoming attack from the wolf and staggered it for a few moments. He dragged his sword on the ground and vertically swung it upwards to stagger the wolf even more. The wolf eventually lost its balance and stood around dazed for some time. The Hero used this chance to jump above the wolf and planted his sword inside its head. Jumping off of the wolf's head, the Hero grabbed two daggers and stabbed both of them into its temples, twisted the head, and pulled it down towards the ground. As the Hero landed, he pulled the Longsword out of the wolf's head and proceeded to decapitate it with one clean swing.

As the head of the wolf dropped on the ground, the Hero grabbed the two daggers and stored them into his inventory.

"Scratch that, these things can be a bit unpredictable." The Hero thought while stretching a bit.

While the Hero was packing up his things once more, he heard a familiar female voice right behind him.

"That was quite some skill you showed there Hero." A familiar voice said.

"Like I said, I'm no ordinary sightseer Summer." The Hero said while turning towards her.

"I mean, I knew you could defend yourself, but that was pretty good. Surprised that you're not trying to train to become a Hunter like the rest of us." Summer said.

"I have my priorities." The Hero said.

The Hero looked behind Summer, wondering where her partner is.

"What happened to the partner you found half an hour ago?" The Hero asked.

"He just went on ahead. We're done the initiation right now since we have what we came here for." Summer said.

Summer reached into her pocket and pulled out a white knight chess piece.

"What's with the chess piece?" The Hero asked.

"Ozpin just told us to gather these artifacts and bring them back to him. I'm guessing they're called artifacts for immersion reasons." Summer responded.

"Either that, or your academy is dirt poor." The Hero said.

Both the Hero and Summer chuckled for a moment at the thought. As they stopped, Summer knew that she had to catch up to her partner eventually.

"Anyways, I need to head back to Beacon. My partner would probably get mad if I just stay here." Summer said.

"Go ahead." The Hero said while watching both Summer and him part ways.

"Before I go though, sorry if I keep doing this." Summer said while running back to the Hero. "If you're just travelling here, where's your hometown? Vale? Patch? Atlas?"

"My hometown is Falconreach." The Hero responded.

Summer's smile immediately turned into a face of confusion.

"Falcon...what now?" Summer asked.

"You know? Big town in Maguswood, pretty lively." The Hero said.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Summer said.

"Are you serious? It's on the map." The Hero said while pulling out his inventory.

The Hero knelt down into his inventory bag and pulled out a roll of paper that seemed to contain the map of Lore. Opening the map revealed continents that were in the form of a dragon's head, a dragon's wing, and a fireball. Countries that were labelled include Oaklore, the Deadlands, Maguswood, and Greenguard.

"See? Maguswood is right there, and Falconreach is right there." The Hero said while pointing at Maguswood on the map.

"Hero, what kind of map is this?" Summer asked.

"The world map." The Hero responded.

"That does not look like the world map I know of." Summer responded.

"And what does your map look like?" The Hero asked.

"I don't really have it with me. I don't have my Scroll since I had to store it away for the initiation, but I know the world of Remnant looks nothing like that." Summer answered.

"Remnant? Don't you mean Lore?" The Hero asked.

"Lore? What is that?" Summer asked.

All of a sudden, it finally made sense. Everything that the Hero has never heard of has a reason why. Ozpin, Beacon Academy, Grimm, Hunters, Huntresses, Remnant, the unknown region. There can only be one reason why all of this is new. He knew he had to travel back to Falconreach immediately.

Summer was confused as well, but also realized how spaced out the Hero look in the moment.

"Hero? Are you alright?" Summer asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be seeing you later." The Hero said while parting ways.

This sudden departure just left Summer with a very confused but also concerned look, even though the Hero doesn't know this.

"O...kay?" Summer said, before leaving to catch up with her partner.

On the other hand, the Hero sprinted back towards the path he was walking in for the past 10 minutes. He also had to dodge and slash every single monster that was standing in his way. It was a bit tiring, but he was able to reach the outskirts of the forest and finally reached the plateau where the phone booth was.

The Hero swapped back into Riftwalker and opened up two portals again: One in front of him, and another on top of the plateau. He sprinted towards the portal, entered the top of the plateau, and entered the phone booth.

He thought there was going to be some struggle using the phone booth, but it seems Cysero labelled the buttons and levers with permanent marker. Probably since he won't remember what each thing did. He pressed the "Go Home" button and saw the module change to "Falconreach"

"Cysero better explain this." The Hero thought while holding the safety bar behind him.

With that, the phone booth teleported out of this world of "Remnant" and started heading back to Falconreach.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter.**  
 **Review Responses in next chapter.**


	3. Truths (Introduction Arc)

**The Hero's POV**

Five minutes later, the phone booth eventually arrived at Cysero's Tower in Falconreach. As the Hero exited the phone booth, he noticed Cysero standing right before him. He was looked a bit concerned for the Hero, which made him a bit happy that he's back. Although he was still curious as to why he was placed in another world.

"Cysero, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Please explain to me why I was placed in another world?"

"Dammit, looks like it failed."

"Failed? What failed?"

"The experiment of course."

"That's not helping Cysero."

In through detail, Cysero explained:

"I called you here not to fix the phone booth, seriously that thing can never be truly broken, but to transfer you to another world. I wanted to find out how someone who is unfamiliar with foreign territory react when entering such territory. Would they stay for a bit more, or would they head back home as soon as possible? But telling from your reaction, it seems that it failed. Looks like even the Hero can't leave the comfort of home."

The Hero was just mind blown at the moment. The fact that Cysero knew that he would send him to another world was weird enough, but he didn't even fathom the fact to even tell the Hero he was being sent to another world? That was too much for the Hero. While Cysero's face was completely neutral about this, the Hero's face went from curious to infuriated in the span of seconds.

"Hero?" Cysero asked while waving his hand over the spaced out Hero.

"You knew? **You knew this whole damn time?!** " The Hero demanded.

"Of course." Cysero responded.

"You're saying that you didn't even try to tell me it was another world? You used me as a lab rat?" The Hero asked.

"I think lab rat is an understatement. I'm not physically testing you." Cysero pointed out.

"You sent me to another world without me knowing and you knew I was ill-equipped for this. A simple Longsword wouldn't be enough for me to defend myself." The Hero said.

"You have your classes though. Besides, you came out unscathed." Cysero said.

"Only because the monsters there were weak. I'm saying that I could've died back there!" The Hero said.

"Please, you're the Hero. You can't die. You have plot armor." Cysero said.

" **That's beside the point!** " The Hero screamed

It seemed the Hero had released every ounce of anger he felt for the past two minutes. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and looked at Cysero straight.

"You could've at least told me I was going to another world." The Hero said.

"But that would ruin the experiment and surprise." Cysero said.

At this point, the Hero didn't care about that.

"Cysero, you know I will go back there right?" The Hero asked. .

The Hero glared back at Cysero who just responded with his usual shining smile. At this point, it's like he doesn't really care. That's what it seemed until Cysero decided to ask a question.

"But why though?" Cysero asked.

"Besides being a world that looks interesting, I made a friend there. Well, if you would classify her as a friend." The Hero said.

"And?" Cysero asked.

"I might've left her in a state of shock after being vague with her about Lore. I think it's important for me to fill her in." The Hero said.

It didn't matter if the Hero told Cysero or not, it's like he really cares about him meeting up with Summer. He could tell from how Cysero was bobbing his head back and forth as if he was saying "yeah" to numerous questions.

"So you're not going to stop me?" The Hero asked.

"Are you going to time travel with that thing?" Cysero asked.

"No?" The Hero asked.

"Then go ahead." Cysero responded.

"Alright then. That was easier than expected." The Hero said.

The Hero once more stepped into the phone booth and started switching the modules so he could head back to Remnant. But just to be sure, the Hero wanted to check if Cysero was truly okay with this.

"Are you sure?" The Hero asked while popping his head out of the phone booth.

"Just go. I'll be here all day." Cysero responded.

He left with a shrug and finalized the settings for the travel. Once everything was ready, the phone booth started teleporting the Hero out of Cysero's Tower once more and into the world of Remnant. Like always, it took about five minutes for him to finally reach his destination.

The Hero left the phone booth and started looking around his surroundings. He was thankful that he was no longer in the forest he was in the last time he visited Remnant. Instead, he was standing in front of a tall building that looked like a very fancy castle from a distance. It was white, had numerous pillars, and a tall tower that is the centerpiece of this building. It also didn't help that the sun was about to set, giving the sky a beautiful orange colour that highlighted the building.

"Now that I got that anger out of my system, I could finally look for Summer. She probably thinks I'm a crazy guy for leaving her like that." The Hero thought.

It was easier said than done however. Is this the Beacon Academy Summer was talking about? Or was it just some random building in the world of Remnant. There was only one way to find out.

Although because he's in another world, he has to be a bit careful with the phone booth. He pushed the phone booth behind one of the pillars of the building and started gathering up numerous bushes and tried using them to cover the booth.

The phone booth was kind of out of sight, but it should be enough to not garner any unwanted attention. With that done, the Hero walked down the grey brick path leading to the entrance of the main hall. It was a long walk to the main hall that it took about two to three minutes just to reach the 75% mark, which was met with a stone statue. Passing this statue, the Hero finally reached the amphitheatre according to the sign right above the door. The fact that an amphitheatre was connected to this building must mean that this is the academy Summer was talking about. Well, in the Hero's opinion.

Just listening to the doors, the Hero heard numerous voice chattering with one another. Most of these voices sound pretty young, so he presumed it must be the students of this academy gathering up for an assembly. If his memory was correct, this must be for that initiation that Summer was a part of. That was the thing that made the Hero want to just go in and talk to her, but he has to worry about two things. One is that Summer's probably not even in there. The other is that this is technically trespassing since he's not even supposed to be in Beacon Academy.

The Hero decided to just peep his head through just to be safe. Though just as he was trying to peep through, he heard someone's footsteps.

"Can I help you?"

Alerted by the voice, the Hero frantically turned his head back to where he heard the sound. He was expecting a student, but from the looks of his age, he looked like a full grown adult, presumably being here as a teacher.

He was a man of average height. He had black clothing, very small shaded glasses, and a green scarf. He was holding two things in particular: On one hand, he was holding a cane that was resting on the ground, while the other hand was holding what seems to be a mug. The man was also known for having tousled silver hair and brown eyes that the Hero could faintly see from the distance.

"I was just looking for someone. I was wondering if she was in there." The Hero responded with some hesitation.

"Is that so? And who would you be looking for?" The man asked.

"A girl that goes by the name Summer Rose? Ring any bells?" The Hero responded.

"Now that's a name I know." The man answered.

"So where is she?" The Hero asked.

"Before I tell you something this vital, may I ask you why you're looking for her in the first place? Last I checked, Beacon Academy is not open to visitors, especially at this time. And you have to be honest with me." The man asked.

"All I'm here for is to clarify some stuff with her. Last I talked with her, I left her a bit uninformed about some things." The Hero responded.

"That would be?" The man asked.

"It's something personal, so I can't really say it." The Hero responded.

"If it's something that personal, then it's best that I don't ask. But if you want to talk with her, then you have to wait until the initiation assembly is over." The man said.

"How will I be able to meet her though?" The Hero asked.

"While most visitors are not allowed to see the assembly, I could make one exception for you. You can enter once the assembly starts, which is in about half an hour, as the staff have to prepare." The man said. "Once everything's done, I'll make sure she stays behind so you can talk to her."

"I'd appreciate that." The Hero responded.

"Though just to be sure, mind if I know your name?" The man asked.

"Why?" The Hero asked.

"For clarity. I have a weird hunch about something." The man said.

"It's the Hero. Why?" He responded.

As soon as the man heard this, his neutral face turned into a smirk as if he discovered something new.

"The Hero huh? Looks like my hunch was right after all." The man said.

"What?" The Hero asked in confusion.

"Perhaps a little talk is required for context, don't you think?" The man asked.

"Maybe, but who might you be?" The Hero asked.

"Where are my manners?" The man said while smirking. "My name is Ozpin, and I'm the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Ozpin? So that's who you are." The Hero said.

"We can learn more later on. Mind if we start that aforementioned talk?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure." The Hero responded.

"Good. Follow me." Ozpin said.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and started walking away from the amphitheatre entrance. The Hero followed shortly behind and continued walking down the grey brick paths that surrounded the building. A quick walk to the east led to what seems to be a garden filled with small ponds, plants, trees, and even more brick roads. Paired with the sunset reflecting off the water gave the Hero a beautiful scenery as he walked alongside Ozpin.

"So Ozpin, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Summer. You mentioned your name was the Hero correct?"

"It wasn't that long ago, but yes. I did say that."

"You see, ever since the initiation was over, I've heard rumors that she encountered a sightseer in the Emerald Forest who went by the name 'Hero'. Summer said he was a bit delusional for talking about some place that doesn't exists. The other students believed you were just some crazy dude, but Summer didn't want to believe you were truly...well, some crazy dude."

A lengthy explanation like that made Ozpin get a sip of his coffee. It was nice to know that Summer still had her beliefs in the Hero even though he left her in the dark. Sure, he was a bit ticked off that the students of Beacon know him as a crazy dude, but at least Summer isn't one of them.

"That's why you wanted to talk with me." The Hero asked.

"And telling from how you talk, you don't seem that delusional." Ozpin said.

"Thanks." The Hero said while having an unimpressed look on his face.

"But what is this place you're talking about?" Ozpin asked.

"That's the main reason why I needed to talk to Summer." The Hero said. "There's a reason why she did not know what I was talking about."

"That is?" Ozpin asked.

"The reason why the place doesn't exist in Remnant is because I was referring to a place that was from another world." The Hero responded.

At that moment, the Hero noticed that Ozpin was shocked at this reveal. The way his eyes were widened and how his jaw was dropped just seemed both weird and funny at the same time. It also helped that he was blinking numerous times in hopes that he was not dreaming.

"Hero, are you sure you're not joking about this?"

"I knew you would say something along those lines. There's only one way for me to prove it."

"How so?"

"If you don't mind, I have something to show you. Follow me."

The Hero escorted Ozpin out of the garden and started walking towards a specific pillar near the amphitheatre. From Ozpin's view, it just looked like a basic pillar that just seemed to have numerous leaves covering the base, but it eventually looked obvious when up close. The Hero casually shook the phone booth and caused all the leaves to fall to the ground.

"A phone booth? I don't remember that being here." Ozpin said.

"Let me just show you inside and I'll prove my point." The Hero said.

The Hero opened the door and showed Ozpin the interior of the phone booth. From seeing the technologically advanced interior of the booth, it wasn't a surprise that the Hero saw Ozpin's eyes widened once more.

"Are you convinced now?" The Hero asked.

"I think that's great and all." Ozpin said. "But I think a simple phone booth is not enough to elaborate this. I need details."

"Exposition dumping. Great…" The Hero mumbled.

With a deep breath, the Hero explained everything about the situation. The phone booth, Falconreach, Cysero, everything that happened in the Emerald Forest, and that so called experiment he was a part of. The details that were told was now more than enough to convince Ozpin that he was in another world. The exposition dump was fairly long, about 10 minutes long. Longer than expected, but it's more than enough.

"Let me get this straight: The reason why you're in this world was because of some unfortunate experiment your friend did?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." The Hero confirmed.

"I was expecting something along the lines of you being trapped in this world, but I guess we can't get everything. This just feels like such a underwhelming discovery." Ozpin said. "And you could just travel back any time?"

"Correct." The Hero answered.

"And you're only here to clarify Summer Rose about all of this? Nothing more? Nothing less?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah. Pretty bland thing to do." The Hero responded. "Will you let me though?"

"Let me be honest. At first, I was a bit hesitant to let someone like you talk to her due to how suspicious you were for just arriving here on short notice. But after hearing what you had to say, plus the facts you have behind it, I think I will." Ozpin said. "After the assembly, I'll make an announcement for her to stay like mentioned before."

"Will there be anyone else?" The Hero asked.

"That is actually up to you." Ozpin responded. "Do you want her future teammates to stay and hear this? Or is this only for her ears alone?"

He thought about this for a moment and wondered if he should tell Summer's teammates or not. While this is truly information that shouldn't be handled lightly, telling it to a handful of her friends doesn't seem that harmful. Thinking about it even further, it's not like people can take advantage of this. Besides, what will a bunch of students do in Lore? Invade it and cause a war?

Regardless, the Hero decided best to be safe.

"It'll be for her ears only." The Hero responded. "Maybe once she has enough trust in her friends, I'll tell them."

"I respect your decision." Ozpin said. "Now come, the initiation should be starting soon."

Closing the phone booth, both Ozpin and the Hero walked back to the grey brick path and made their way towards the amphitheatre once more.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:  
** The reason why I'm posting for this fanfiction more is because I still need to plan out what's going to happen in my Devil May Cry Fanfiction. So next chapter is taking longer than expected.

 **Gizmo Gear:  
** Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

 **Silver III Jhin:  
** There are **no** class restrictions. The Hero has all classes. But for the sake of storytelling, other classes will be used more than others.

For an example:

Doomknight, Kathool Adept, and EnTropy will be used the least due to being too overpowered.


	4. Revealed (Introduction Arc)

**The Hero's POV**

As Ozpin and the Hero entered the amphitheatre, they noticed a huge sea of students waiting and standing as they stared at the empty stage, waiting for the new teams to be announced.

"Looks like you're a tad bit late." The Hero said.

"Nothing to worry about. It was just a slight delay." Ozpin said. "Just sit tight and it'll be over soon."

The Hero nodded as a response and waited by the end of the amphitheatre, although standing rather than sitting due to not having any chair to sit on. Ozpin made his way towards the stage as every single student stared at him, eager to hear the results.

"I apologize for the delay. I can see that many students here are getting tired of standing, which is why I'm gladly ready to announce the new teams of this year." Ozpin said.

"This is gonna be good." The Hero thought.

Ozpin said: "I've been teaching at this academy for quite some time now…"

And he continued rambling on and on about how he was so proud to stand here with these initiates. He continued talking about how in his lifetime how he was happy that individuals like these students are choosing to spend their time defending the world from Grimm rather than doing something else. It was inspirational, but it just sounded so boring and cliché. So boring in fact that the Hero slowly closed his eyes and lowered his head. As he lowered his head, he slowly fell asleep for the rest of the assembly. When he fell asleep, he rested his back on the wall and slid it until he was finally sitting and sleeping on the floor.

About 10 minutes have passed ever since Ozpin started his speech and the Hero was still fast asleep. He was not the only one who was asleep however, in fact there were at least a handful of students who fell asleep right beside him. Continuing his rambles, Ozpin finally started naming all the teams. However, the Hero, still being asleep, was unable to hear any of the teams that were mentioned.

It was only after the fifth team, the Hero was close to waking up. Silencing his snores, the Hero heard Ozpin calling out the final team. He was thankful it was none other than Summer's team.

"Summer Rose. Taiyang Xiao Long. Raven Branwen. Qrow Branwen. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team STRQ. Led by none other than...Summer Rose." Ozpin said.

The Hero was still half asleep however so he couldn't really clap for them. Instead, he just mumbled incoherent words before finally falling back to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he just heard Ozpin finishing the final parts of his speech alongside the students clapping to conclude the assembly.

He stayed asleep against the wall for the next ten minutes even after the assembly was over. The students of Beacon just passed by him and stared at the Hero without even waking him up when they exited the amphitheatre. This continued until there was nobody left in the amphitheatre, only the Hero snoozing all by himself in the corner of the room.

Once everyone was gone, he felt as if someone was poking him in the face. Slowly opening his eyes, the Hero just saw Ozpin and Summer standing right in front of him, whereas the latter was kneeling towards him while poking him in the face.

"Hero. Hero. Hero? Wake up!" Summer said as she continued to poke his face.

His vision slowly sharpened until he was fully awake once moe.

"Yeah. I'm up." The Hero said while rubbing his eyes. As he woke up, he noticed that the entire amphitheatre was completely empty. "Please don't tell me I missed the assembly."

"Telling from how you were snoring throughout it, my best guess is yes." Ozpin said.

"Crap. I'm not used to hearing these things, especially for this long. I can manage about two to three minutes, but not in the double digits." The Hero said.

"It doesn't matter at this point." Ozpin said. "But now that the assembly is over, perhaps you can talk about what you had on your mind."

"Right. Forgot about that." The Hero said as he stood up from the ground.

"I'll leave you two be." Ozpin said as he walked away.

"You're not going to stay?" Summer asked.

"Trust me, Miss Rose. I've heard what he has to say already." Ozpin responded. "Let me just say it's a mouthful that I don't want to hear a second time."

Ozpin walked towards the entrance of the amphitheatre as the doors closed behind him. It echoed throughout the empty room which made it pretty awkward for the two of them.

"So Hero. I did not expect you of all people to be here." Summer said.

"You could say that I was getting bored of exploring the Emerald Forest." The Hero responded.

As Summer chuckled, she knew that was not the main reason why he's here.

"Seriously Hero, there's a reason why you're here, isn't there?" Summer asked. "The last I checked, I was left in the shadows in the forest where you showed me some weird map from...somewhere."

"That's why I'm here." The Hero said. "There's something I need to show you. Follow me."

The Hero walked out of the amphitheatre alongside Summer to show her something that she should be familiar with. Like last time, he followed down the path and walked towards the pillar that contained the phone booth. Since it wasn't covered in leaves like before, it only took Summer a few seconds to notice it.

"Wait, that phone booth looks familiar don't you think?" Summer asked.

"That's because it's the same phone booth when we first met." The Hero responded. "I own it after all."

"How can one own a phone booth, besides being a booth seller? I don't think you're the kind of person who sells phone booths, especially after showing me you can fight pretty damn well against Grimm." Summer questioned.

"Just look inside and see for yourself." The Hero said while holding the door open.

Summer entered the phone booth to just be shocked at the reveal. Unlike Ozpin however, she didn't just stand there in shock, but instead, she started squealing in awe. Definitely not the reaction the Hero was anticipating.

"Oh my God! Look at all of this equipment!" Summer squealed as she looked at every single panel. "The fact that this is in a phone booth reminds me a lot about that TV Show: Doctor Where."

"Doctor Who now?" The Hero asked.

"No. Where." Summer corrected.

"What?" The Hero asked.

The Hero knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Nevermind. I don't want to repeat this conversation a third time." The Hero mumbled. "I believe we've got off topic. This wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"Sorry. My inner fangirl just bursted out of me. A teenager's gotta have hobbies you know?" Summer said. She took a deep breath and looked at the surroundings once more. "If I recall from the show, does this mean you're a time traveller?"

"Time travel? No. Though this booth can time travel, I don't try to use it for that due to the consequences it can have." The Hero said. "Seriously, I don't want to fight another Doctor When."

"If you don't use it for time travelling, what do you use it for?" Summer asked.

"Interdimensional travel." The Hero responded.

"Interdimensional?" Summer asked. "Wouldn't that make you…?"

"From another world? That would be correct." The Hero responded.

Now Summer was showing a similar reaction to Ozpin, where she just widened her eyes in shock after hearing this. Although it was much more exaggerated since she can't help but be even more impressed at the discovery. Everything was making sense to her. The maps, the different hometown, the weird phone booth, the name, and the sudden appearance during the initiation.

"That explains that weird map you showed me back at the forest." Summer responded.

She just stood there with her widened eyes thinking of what to say next, but it's just too much information for her to comprehend. The Hero could tell from the way she slowly moved her hand towards her head as if her head was hurting from all of this.

"Summer? You alright?" The Hero asked.

"Sorry. It's just too much information. I just have so many questions about this." Summer responded while still having her hand hold her forehead.

The Hero said in a sarcastic tone: "Let me guess: Why did you travel to this world? Why did you choose to tell me? Where did you get this phone booth anyways? Can I tell anyone about this?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Summer smirked.

"Well this is how it goes." The Hero started.

In thorough detail once more, the Hero explained everything to Summer. He told her about Cysero's stupid social experiments, how he stole the phone booth from Doctor When, and the basic facts about Lore and his hometown, Falconreach. While she was impressed at learning all of this, plus fangirling a bit about Doctor When, she was baffled at the reason why the Hero was here in the first place.

"A social experiment? Really?" Summer asked.

"I know. It's stupid, but that's my friend for you." The Hero responded. "Before you ask, yes. I could travel back anytime, but I'm only here to tell you about this so people don't think you're crazy."

"Thanks. You didn't had to do that though." Summer smiled towards the Hero. "Now that I know all of this, what are you going to do now?"

"Head back, of course." The Hero responded. "I don't seem to have a reason to stay here any longer. I might visit from time to time, but only for exploration reasons."

"Will you at least visit Beacon?" Summer asked.

"It's good to visit a friend from time to time. Perhaps I might some time in the future." The Hero responded.

"Good to hear that." Summer said. "Anyways, I think I should head out as well. My new team is probably waiting for their leader."

"Right, I forgot about that." The Hero said. "Just step out of the phone booth and I'll be out here in no time."

"Alright then." Summer said as she walked towards the exit. "There's still one question stuck in my head though."

"That is?" The Hero asked.

"You still have yet to tell me why you're called the Hero." Summer responded.

"It pretty simple really." The Hero said. "I'm just a guy who does heroic deeds. There's nothing to really say about that."

"What was I expecting?" Summer mumbled as she rolled her eyes in a joking manner. "So I can't tell my friends right?"

"Not yet. Maybe if you truly trust them, you could. However, it's only the first day of you being leader. Give it some time, perhaps you can tell them about Lore." The Hero responded.

"Got it." Summer said. "Till we meet again?"

"Definitely." The Hero responded.

Summer waved the Hero goodbye and stepped out of the phone booth. As she closed the door, he pulled the numerous levers on the module and started setting coordinates back to Falconreach. She looked back at the phone booth and saw it teleport out of existence, leaving no traces relating to the booth. It was time for her to head back to her colleagues before they question her. With a smirk on her face, Summer made her way towards the student dormitory for some rest after such an eventful day.

Five more minutes have passed and the Hero was finally back at Lore. He opened the phone booth door and saw Cysero standing in front of him.

"Hey Cysero. I'm back." The Hero said.

All of a sudden, a gigantic splash of water was sent flying towards the Hero's face. His eyes wide opened, he saw Cysero holding another bucket of water. Once again, the Hero got agitated at Cysero while giving him another death stare.

"Ok Cysero. Now what was **that** for?"

"You were sleepy."

"I am not sleepy."

"But you slept."

The Hero raised his brows in confusion as to how Cysero knew he went to sleep.

"How did you know?"

Cysero walked towards the Hero and started inspecting him very closely.  
"The signs are obvious: you have dried drool on the collar of your armor, you're bobbing your head back and forth as if you're about to go to sleep, and your eyes are 50% open."

"I'm just going to expect you're going to do this every time I wake up." The Hero mumbled.

"Yup." Cysero responded.

"Whatever. I'm done with this phone booth for today. If you want to talk again, I'll be at the inn for the night." The Hero slouched as he went into bed.

"Okay. Good night." Cysero said as the Hero walked out of his store.

Outside, the Hero took a deep breath and started walking back to the inn. On the way, he saw Ash walking towards him.

"So Hero, how was that quest with Cysero?" Ash asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." The Hero mumbled before slamming the inn door behind him.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Silver III Jhin:  
** Yup. Timekiller will be one of the classes that will be used the most. It is my favorite class by the way.

 **Gizmo Gear:  
** Thanks


	5. Summer Ends (Introduction Arc)

**Summer's POV**

The Hero was finally gone. At least for now.

After the Hero vanished from the world of Remnant, Summer walked away from the pillar and made her way back towards the student dormitory.

"So he was from another world?" Summer thought. "I always wonder what his world looks like. Would it be like that TV Show where it was just modern? No, that wouldn't make sense if the Hero is wearing medieval style armor? That would explain the basic Longsword and how he lacks guns."

There were numerous questions that boggled Summer's head through her little walk. She continued walking past the amphitheatre but since she was so focused on thinking of questions for the Hero, she walked further and further away from the student dormitory and closer towards Beacon Tower.

"But if he was in a medieval style world, how can he have a phone booth that advanced?" Summer thought. "Gosh this is confusing."

All of a sudden, her walk was interrupted as soon as she bumped into someone. Every single thought was immediately gone when she noticed she bumped into none other than Ozpin himself.

Summer started stuttering as she talked: "Professor Ozpin, I didn't see you there. It's just that I had so much in my mind that…"

"Was it because of the Hero?" Ozpin asked, in which Summer promptly nodded as a response.

"Yeah. All of that was just mind-boggling." Summer answered. "Were you just as shocked, or was it just me?"

"You wouldn't be the only one. For the past decades of my life, never have I encountered someone who would be classified as otherworldly." Ozpin said. "It also didn't help that his so called other world is something you would hear in fairy tales and novels."

"Ozpin, you know I have a lot of questions about this right?" Summer asked.

"It's normal to think that. Telling from how you're here right now, I presume the Hero is no longer here, correct?" Ozpin asked, in which once again, Summer nodded as an answer. "Then there's nothing we could do at this time until he comes back."

"If only he stayed." Summer said.

"I couldn't agree more, but you also need to know that he too has a home to defend. Would you travel to another world but leave your home world, where you could help defend it?" Ozpin asked.

"When you put it like that…" Summer said while having this in her mind.

'It's best if we both stop thinking about this. I don't want both our minds to blow up on the first day of school after all." Ozpin said. "Now don't you have a team to go to?"

"That's where I was heading before I bumped into you." Summer responded.

"Best not to keep them waiting." Ozpin said.

Summer left with a smile on her face and made her way, again, to the student dormitory. Luckily, since Beacon Tower was just beside the dorms, it only took Summer a few seconds to run towards the entrance. Now inside the building, she quickly made her way towards her dorm room.

She memorized her room number as room 201, quickly made her way to the second floor, and knocked on the corresponding door to that room.

"Guys? Can I come in?" Summer said through the door.

It was only a matter of time until her partner Qrow opened the door.

"Oh. It's you. Come inside, we were waiting for you."

"You were?"

"Yeah. It's about our rooms."

"What's wrong with it?"

Summer entered and noticed that the beds were kind of making the room more clustered than they should. While Qrow was standing at the door, both Taiyang and Raven were just casually lying in their respected beds while looking at their Scrolls.

"Oh, that." Summer said. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm not the leader. It's up to you." Qrow responded.

"Right, I keep forgetting about that." Summer said.

"Any ideas?" Qrow asked.

Summer thought for a moment and immediately came with an idea.

"How about bunk beds?" Summer proposed. "What do you guys think?"

"Fine by me." Qrow said as he crossed his arms.

"What about you guys?" Summer asked while looking at Raven and Taiyang.

There was no response. Probably because the two of them were too busy looking at their Scrolls. Summer tried calling the two of them again, but there was no response again.

"I'll try asking them a third time." Summer said while slowly moving towards Raven.

All of a sudden, Qrow grabbed her by the hood to slowly pull her tried gasping for air until he finally let go.

"I think it's best you leave my sister alone for now." Qrow said.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Just do, okay?" Qrow answered.

Summer instead walked towards Taiyang without questioning Qrow's request. Kneeling towards his bed, she slowly poked his cheek which caused him to freak out for a moment.

"What!? What happened?" Taiyang stuttered as his Scroll fumbled in his hands.

"Did you hear what we're going to do with the beds?" Summer asked.

"No, but mind recapping?" Taiyang asked while raising a brow.

"We're going to take the beds and make them into bunk beds." Summer recapped. "We're also going to do basic adjustments to the legs so we can attach them to one another."

"Fine by me. When do we start?" Taiyang asked.

"Now." Summer responded.

In a flash, both Summer and Qrow carried Taiyang's bed by the sides. Taiyang then fell face first off his bed once the two of them were making their way towards the other bed to place it on. Once done, they bonded the legs together with basic nails and hammers until they can find a more permanent solution.

"Sorry about that Taiyang." Summer said.

"You could've at least warned me." Taiyang muttered while rubbing his head in pain.

"Too late for that." Qrow shrugged. "Now, let's get that other bed."

"But Raven's on it." Taiyang said.

"Trust me, she won't mind." Qrow said.

"She won't mind that, but she'll mind me talking to her?" Summer asked.

"Let's just say, she's not the social type." Qrow responded while getting his hands ready on one side of her bed. "Mind lending a hand?"

"Of course." Taiyang and Summer said in unison.

Summer and Taiyang held on to the top portion of Raven's bed while Qrow was holding the bottom portion. Once ready, the three of them lifted the bed and carried it towards the final bed in the corner. Since Raven was still lying down, it wasn't a surprise that it was much heavier, even with three people helping out.

"Geez Raven." Taiyang said. "You're quite…"

" _ **Finish that sentence and I'll kill you.**_ " Raven said bluntly.

Just like that, Taiyang just silenced himself while blankly staring at nothing for a quick second. He let out a gulp and continued carrying the bed. As they placed the bed down on top of the other bed, the three of them grabbed some nails and started hammering them down.

"We're done!" Summer cheered as she raised both arms into the air.

"Now we can finally put some stuff here." Qrow said.

"Like what?" Taiyang asked.

"A TV?" Qrow questioned.

"Maybe tomorrow Qrow. I just want some rest." Summer responded before jumping in her bed.

Once Summer jumped in her bed, Qrow and Taiyang slowly moved towards the edge to stare straight at her face. She immediately noticed this and got quite annoyed at their constant presence.

"What?" Summer asked.

"You're not going to talk about why Ozpin made you stay behind?" Taiyang asked.

"Tell us." Qrow demanded.

She knew she can't talk about the Hero, especially since he made a promise. Summer tried to think of a reason, but she was afraid whether or not it would be sufficient enough.

"All he just said was how responsible I should be when leading my team. He knows how clumsy I could be from time to time, so I should really be careful." Summer said.

"That's it?" Taiyang asked.

"It was pretty underwhelming." Summer said in a monotone voice. "I thought it would be interesting."

"Damn right. This was just a waste of time." Qrow said before jumping in the bed above Summer. "Looks, it's about 10:00 PM. We should really be getting some sleep since our class starts at 8 in the morning."

"Hey, I should be making that order." Summer said.

"Too late now." Qrow said before getting inside his blanket.

Just as Qrow entered his bed, Taiyang immediately noticed something. Most notably that Qrow just took his bed. Probably because he fell off it a few minutes ago.

"Wait, that's my bed!" Taiyang said.

"You weren't on it. So it's mine now." Qrow said.

He turned his back away from Taiyang and ignored every single word he said until he finally drifted to sleep.

"Can you believe this guy?" Taiyang said to Summer.

Just seeing Taiyang mad like this made her chuckle. He turned his head towards her, which forced her to hide her face and laugher by covering it with her blanket.

"I guess you have to take that bed then." Summer said while pointing at the bed under Raven.

Taiyang just walked towards the bed before slowly entering the sheets. Just as he laid down on the bed, he heard Raven's voice from the top. He didn't see her head pop up from the top, since she was still looking at her Scroll.

In a nonchalant voice, Raven said:  
"If you're going to sleep under me, here are some ground rules: no kicking, no snoring, no fidgeting the bed, no sleep talking, no farting, no whining…"

"My God..." Taiyang mumbled as Raven continued to say the rules.

As Taiyang listening to Raven's rules, Summer just slowly turned towards the wall and started thinking about what happened today. There were many things that happened ever since the beginning of the initiation.

"Today was quite a day." Summer thought. "I get to be the leader of my team, I made a handful of friends, and I even get to meet someone that was not even from this world. I wonder how the Hero is faring at this time? He's probably saving the day like his namesake says so, or perhaps he's relaxing like the rest of us. I guess it doesn't matter now. I just hope he comes here to visit again."

Every single thought was finally gone from Summer's head so she can finally go to sleep. As she listened to Qrow's snoring, Raven's ramblings, and Taiyang's struggle, she eagerly awaits what will happen on the next day.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Silver III Jhin:  
** That is a really hard question. It mostly depends on a few categories:

Favorite Overall: Riftwalker  
Favorite Playstyle: Shadow Hunter  
Favorite Design: TimeKiller  
Favorite by Attacks: Necro Paragon  
First Ever Favorite: Deathknight

Main Class: Necro Paragon


	6. Unfortunate Update

Hey, it's Battle here. 

It's been a while since I have touched and it has mostly been because I just lost interest in fanfiction as a whole. And hell, I lost interest in Dragonfable and RWBY eventually because of this.

However, a part of me really wants to write a new story just for the fun of it, especially after I saw a few clips from RWBY Volume 7.  
It just gave me a slight glimmer to maybe write something RWBY related. Who knows?

As for the existing stories I have...yeah unfortunately those are being discontinued due to lack of interest.  
And despite numerous reviews telling me to do the DMC crossover again...no. Never. The people there are toxic to begin with and I find no fun doing it since there will always be people complain why things weren't done the way they want.  
And no, I'm not talking about the people who gave me constructive criticism, I respect them.  
Just the people who just downright decide to swear for the sake of swearing and just show a negative outlook on the review section.  
And because of that, I'm deleting it as a whole.

So if you're going to bitch and whine about the story being deleted, then sorry, but this person won't be the writer you will find appeal for.

Also because my hobbies have changed over time, the possible franchise I will cross over with can range from these in mind:

Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (Possible rewrite?)  
Paladins (One focused on Maeve)  
Blazblue (Terumi or Hazama as a main character)  
Identity V


End file.
